


Meant to be

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Bodhi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Star-crossed, mild depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: “There you are,” a familiar voice said as Cassian’s eyes blinked open. Cassian was back in the cottage, and he certainly felt better, but he wasn’t sure if everything that had just happened was real or not.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: SniperPilot





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colettebronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/gifts).



> Colettebronte picked “arranged marriage” and “Star-crossed lovers.” It’s a wild and weird time right now, so I wanted it to have a happy ending. A special thank you to fallsouthwinter, who helped me figure many things out. And the R1 Discord.

Bodhi had been told that today was the day he was going to meet his future husband. Truth be told, Bodhi didn’t even really understand what that meant. His parents had told him it was the best thing for their Kingdom, to unite the humans and fae. Bodhi had never seen a human before, and he wasn’t really sure he wanted to. 

When the time came for the meeting, Bodhi did what any sensible five year old would do and decided to hide. It wasn’t too hard for him to slip outside into the palace garden and run to the very back. Once Bodhi was certain no one was coming after him, he started playing amongst the flowers, picking some out and failing splendidly at making a crown. He’d forgotten all of his responsibilities or even that he was hiding at all when he heard someone sniffling nearby. 

Bodhi began walking towards the sound, apprehensive but curious. He saw a boy around his own age, messy brown hair hiding his face, sitting on the ground beside a stone bench, his knees pulled up to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Bodhi asked quietly, stopping a few steps away.

“Nothing!” the boy said quickly, wiping his eyes and sniffing his nose. 

Bodhi crossed his arms. “Then why are you crying?” 

The boy looked up at Bodhi and tucked his chin into his knees, no longer crying, but still pouting. 

“Because I hate my parents,” the boy responded. Bodhi’s face lit up at the remark. 

“Me too! I ran away from mine. Do you want to play with me? I want to play ‘knights and dragons’ but it’s not fun when it’s just me. I usually play with my sister but I’m hiding right now.”

The boy gave a shy smile and nodded, then stood up, following Bodhi as he was told how to play “knights and dragons.” The game involved finding the best stick for swords, making armor out of leaves, and then finding a dragon that had taken over the vast garden. They split up, going in different directions to try and locate the dragon’s lair. Bodhi was about to call out to the other boy when he heard some very angry voices and hid himself behind a sapling.

“Do you realize what you’ve  _ done _ ? What you’ve  _ said _ ?” 

Bodhi saw his new friend being taken away by two people he didn’t recognize. The boy looked back at Bodhi sadly and then he and the other two people disappeared through the hedges.

When Bodhi finally made his way back inside, he ran past the great hall and almost made it back to his room before his sister found him. 

“Oh Bodhi, it’s awful,” she said, hugging him tightly. Bodhi was incredibly confused. She led Bodhi to his room and started explaining things that Bodhi didn’t really understand. That the marriage was off, the Prince and his family had insulted mother and father, and now they were fighting. At war, she had said. Bodhi didn’t really know what that meant. He didn’t think his sister did, either. 

——

On the eve of Bodhi’s 18th birthday, he ran away. The war had been raging since the day he was supposed to had met his betrothed, a day he barely even remembered. He was old enough now to take care of himself, and he was done with the kingdom, done with the stupid, meaningless war that still hadn’t ended, and he wanted out. 

So he left. Ran off with nothing more than the clothing on his back and never once looked back. He was sad to leave his family, yes. But for holding a grudge against humans for this long was absurd. 

He traveled for nearly four weeks until he was satisfied that he’d gone far enough. Bodhi set himself up in a secluded forest near a beautiful lake, building a cottage over time from the ground up. He befriended many creatures in the forest, and felt like he had found his true home. 

——

The last thing Cassian had anticipated, yet somehow knew would happen upon spending the night in the woods unguarded, was being ambushed. He knew they were fae, and being that he was human and obviously from the human kingdom, they wanted him dead. The fight was brutal, but Cassian was able to get the upper hand and flee, running as fast as he could but leaving his horse behind. 

As the sun started peeking above the treetops, Cassian started losing momentum, feeling tired and sore. His feet carried him to the edge of a small lake, where he dropped to his knees and hungrily scooped up water to drink. He saw that his hands were bloody, and his reflection looked just as horrid. He scooped up some water and was washing his face when he heard leaves crunching in the distance. Another ambush. In a wink, he quickly pulled out his dagger and pointed it at whatever creature was there to harm him.

What Cassian saw was no enemy. On the other bank stood a man entirely bathed in the sun, smiling, but also curious. He looked as if he had been born from rays of glittering sunlight. The man held out his hand to Cassian and Cassian quickly sheathed his dagger, extended his hand to the man. 

The man began walking towards Cassian, reaching out, and Cassian, inexplicably, was doing the same. The water was warm and not very deep, and as the distance closed between them, Cassian felt himself letting go, the exhaustion and pain he’d been pushing aside finally overtaking him as he reached the man, collapsing in his arms. 

——

Cassian awoke to the sound of humming, his eyes popping open as he remembered what had happened. He found his arms were beneath a soft blanket and he tried to fling it off, only to get more tangled. He heard laughter and felt another set of hands helping him from the tangle, and as his face resurfaced, he was met with the same eyes he’d seen beside the lake. 

“You should take it easy,” the man from the lake said, coaxing Cassian to lie back down on what must’ve been the man’s bed. Cassian was so sore, and he felt so warm, he simply nodded his head and allowed the man to tuck him back in. The man sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at Cassian softly. Cassian stared back. He was aware of a fire crackling behind him, and he could smell something wonderful cooking. Cassian let his eyes flutter shut and fell asleep once more, the man’s kind face burned into his memory. 

——

When Cassian awoke again, he was able to take in his surroundings better. He was indeed in someone’s bed, presumably the man’s, and to his right was a fireplace with a kettle inside. There was a wooden chair beside the fire, and beyond the chair was a door. In the small kitchen there was a wooden table with two chairs. Cassian sat up a little to see that the man was chopping up vegetables. He watched him tuck some long locks of hair behind his ear. His  _ pointed  _ ear. 

Cassian tried to extricate himself from the bed but ended up getting more tangled in the sheets and he tumbled onto the floor with a grunt. He cursed as he tried to free himself, but the fae was at his side, holding his knife.

“You’re going to kill me! Let me go!” Cassian shouted at the fae. The fae frowned at Cassian.

“Kill you? I saved you! Carried you into my house, tended to your wounds, and let you sleep in my bed. Why would I want to kill you?” The fae didn’t sound incredulous, but rather warm and slightly amused.

Cassian grunted as he finally pushed the sheets off, wobbling to his feet and putting his fists up in defense. 

“Because I’m a human! You’re a fae! Our kingdoms are at war! You’re pointing a knife at me!”

The fae looked at his knife and hurried back to the kitchen, dropping the knife so that Cassian could see. He turned back and was, much to Cassian’s surprise, blushing. 

“I’m sorry. You were having difficulties and I...that was foolish of me. I’m sorry I approached you with a knife. And I’m sorry you think I want to kill you. I...I left that whole mess nearly ten years ago. I don’t care about the war between our kingdoms,” he shrugged.

Cassian was certain something akin to sorrow passed over the fae’s eyes. He ran a hand through his hand and offered the best smile he could. “It’s alright. I jumped to conclusions. I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

The fae held out his hand to Cassian, smiling. Cassian took it, and smiled back. The fae’s hand was just as warm as the sun.

“We’re even, then. I’m Bodhi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Cass-I’m Cass. And thank you for your hospitality.”

Bodhi withdrew his hand and went back to chopping vegetables and Cassian couldn’t help but notice the blush spreading across his cheeks. Cassian sat down at the table and watched.

“So Cass, what brings you to my forest? It’s awfully far from the Festian Kingdom. I’m assuming that’s where you’re from?”

Cassian cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes. Yes I am. I...well as you mentioned before you have no interest in the war and I don’t, either. I used to. Or at least I thought I did. Until I realized the whole thing was ridiculous. A few years ago I left home. A few days ago...I...I went exploring a little too far and got lost. In fae territory and-“

“It’s alright,” Bodhi interrupted politely with a smile. “I can fill in everything else. Would you mind helping me put the vegetables in the stew? It’ll be much easier with the two of us.”

Cassian nodded and followed Bodhi over to the fireplace, taking the lid off the pot and stirring as Bodhi pushed the vegetables off his cutting board and into the stew. 

“Should be ready soon,” Bodhi said with a smile. 

They stood in awkward silence until Bodhi went to the kitchen and sat down. Cassian started looking around more, noticing that there was some intricate woodwork in the little cottage. 

“A friend helped me with those,” Bodhi said, as if reading Cassian’s thoughts. “A dwarf. Ardret Woldheart. He lives not far from me. He came to this forest just before I did. He has a wonderful family. I watch his children sometimes. We were actually out hunting together when I found you.” 

“It’s exquisite,” Cassian said, running his hand along some of the carvings. 

“Dwarves are known more for their black smithing, I suppose. My friend cares more for construction, wood carving.” The fae paused, looking at Cassian bashfully. “Have you many friends? A family of your own?”

Cassian thought of his family but shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Ah no. No one, really. Once, I suppose. But not now.” Cassian’s betrothal sprang to his mind but he pushed it aside.

Bodhi stood up and went to the kettle, lifting off the lid and checking the contents. “Cass, I think dinner is ready,” he said over his shoulder. 

——

Bodhi and Cassian were laying beneath the stars, passing the time in companionable silence. It had been six weeks since Bodhi had found Cassian, and Cassian hadn’t left: Bodhi asked him to stay, and it took no amount of persuading for Cassian to oblige. He knew he was falling in love with the fae, and he hoped it was mutual.

A summer breeze blew over them, and Cassian caught the scent of a flower blooming. He looked over at Bodhi and smiled, sitting up on his elbow. 

“May I tell you something?” 

Bodhi turned his head to Cassian and nodded. “Of course,” he smiled. 

Cassian felt his heart pounding, his cheeks flush, but he felt suddenly brave.

“When I was a boy, my whole life was planned out for me. But I was never happy. I wanted to make my own decisions, live my life by my own rules. And now I’ve met you and-“ Cassian stopped himself, unsure of what he was saying.

“And for the first time I feel like I’ve finally done it.” 

Bodhi sat up and smiled, placing a hand gently on Cassian’s shoulder. “I’m glad we met. I’m thankful for the path you took that brought you to me.” 

Cassian took Bodhi’s hand from his shoulder and brought it to his lips, kissing Bodhi’s palm. The fae leaned into Cassian and their lips were nearly touching. Cassian closed just eyes and felt the fae slam into him, knocking him on his back. Bodhi hissed and saw, protruding from his shoulder, the unmistakable arrow of the fae. 

Cassian was stunned. In a blink their precious moment had been stolen. His eyes filled with tears as he clung to Bodhi, who was still hissing in pain. 

“Run, Cass. I’ll be fine. Please. Their arrows travel farther than they can run. You have time. Please go,” Bodhi begged. Cassian nodded and kissed his cheek, barely standing up before he took off running.

Thankfully, the moon was full and bright, guiding Cassian’s escape. He knew these woods now like the back of his hand, this tree stump here, a shrub there. Cassian managed to put quite a distance between himself and Bodhi, he realized, stopping to catch his breath and just barely seeing the glow of lights from the cottage in the distance. He wasn’t sure of what to do. Keep running, or hide and formulate a plan. He decided on the latter. 

Cassian found a great hollow log, and crawled his way inside, peeping through a hole to see if his pursuers were gaining on him. He calmed his breathing, trying to quiet himself as much as possible. 

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, he saw four fae approaching, all armed with bows and long swords. They looked like the same fae that had ambushed Cassian all those weeks ago. 

“He can’t have gotten far,” he heard one of them mumble. They were examining every single bit of the forest, even the trees. Cassian saw one of them approaching his hollow log, and he closed his eyes and tried to hide as best he could to not be visible through the cracks. There was eerie silence, then suddenly there was pounding and breaking all around him. An arm tugged him from the log and he was thrown to the ground, a sword pointed at his throat. The fae grinned wickedly. 

“Your death will be swift, human. As punishment for the crimes committed against the fae kingdom.”

The fae raised his sword to strike but froze, his sword raised in the air as confusion passed over his face. Behind the fae stood Bodhi, his hands stretched out in front of him as if he was controlling the air around the frozen fae. 

“Leave him alone,” Bodhi growled. The other fae turned to Bodhi, the sound of swords being withdrawn from their hilts ringing through the forest. 

“The penalty for siding with and aiding a human is also death,” one of the fae shouted. 

Bodhi lunged at the fae that shouted, using nothing but his bare hands. Even without a weapon, he bested the fae who tumbled to the ground. Bodhi turned to the next, the one who had been about to strike Cassian, and used the very air to knock the fae over and free the sword from his hands and take it up himself. 

The next fae clashed with Bodhi, the brilliant sound of metal on metal filling the air. Bodhi was struck on the leg and yelped, jumping back and then attacking again, using the bottom of his sword to knock his opponent on the head and sending him stumbling into a tree. 

Suddenly, hands closed around Cassian’s throat as he was pulled to his feet. He kicked out and struggled against the grip, but he was no match for the fae. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and felt like he was on the verge of passing out.

“Stop! Let him go!  _ Please _ .” Bodhi’s last word was almost whispered.

“We have no intentions of letting either of you live. Your words are useless,” the fae spat. 

The other fae were recovered and turned to Bodhi.

“Please. I’m begging you. As the Prince Bodhi let my friend go.”

Cassian blacked out.

—-

“There you are,” a familiar voice said as Cassian’s eyes blinked open. Cassian was back in the cottage, and he certainly felt better, but he wasn’t sure if everything that had just happened was real or not. 

Bodhi was smiling, smoothing the hair around Cassian’s face, but there was something off in his eyes, something almost sad. Then Cassian remembered what Bodhi had said, that he was the prince, the very one Cassian had been betrothed to. 

“It’s time to go, your highness,” a voice said behind Bodhi. Cassian lifted his head to see the four fae from earlier standing in Bodhi’s cottage. A chill ran down Cassian’s spine. 

“Where are you-“ Cassian tried to ask, but Bodhi cut him off with a kiss to his forehead. He began smoothing Cassian’s hair once again. 

“I have to leave you, Cass. I made a deal. That they’d let you live in peace if I went back home. I’m so sorry.”

Cassian’s thoughts were frenzied and he tried to sit up, but Bodhi gently pushed him back down. “I’m sorry we’re ending this way. But you can stay here. Perhaps we’ll see each other again some day.”

Cassian wanted to fight, scream, do  _ anything  _ to make this all go away. But he felt tired, and he knew it was something Bodhi had done to soothe Cassian’s anxiety. 

“Bodhi…” Cassian tried, but his eyelids were too heavy to keep open. Cassian wanted to tell Bodhi that he loved him.

——

“You have a visitor, your highness,” one of Bodhi’s attendants announced one unspectacular day in the fall. Bodhi set down his book with a sigh and followed his attendant down the hall to one of his father’s private chambers. Bodhi was much more interested in getting back to his book. 

The attendant led Bodhi in and there, standing like a dream, was Cass. He looked splendid, and Bodhi couldn’t help but run to the man and wrap his arms around him. Cass gently pried Bodhi off of him and took a few steps back and dipped his head down.

“Your highness,” Cass began, straightening back up. Bodhi tried to correct him immediately, but Cass put his hand up to stop him. “I have been serving as a liaison between our two kingdoms, and the king and queen, your parents, thought it best for me to discuss with you the decision that was made.” 

“Cass what’re you-“

“The prince of Fest wishes to take your hand in marriage.”

Bodhi felt like his world was collapsing. “But Cass I-“

“This marriage will end the battle that has been so needlessly raging on between our kingdoms, started by a foolish boy who said ‘no.’”

Bodhi could feel the tears well up in his eyes, but if this would end the war…

“And please know, your highness,” Cass said softly, taking Bodhi’s hands, “that I would not have risked my life to do this for anyone I didn’t love.” Bodhi could see the tears in Cass’s eyes, too. 

“Cass, I love you, too. I don’t think I can-“ Cass cut him off this time with a soft kiss. “Everything will work out. Please trust me. He’ll be waiting for you, in the garden. He’ll take your hand today.” 

Bodhi clung to Cass, the tears flowing freely. This was all happening too fast. He was with Cass again, but at what cost?

“My heart will always belong to you,” Bodhi choked out. They stayed in each other’s arms until there was a light knock on the door. Cass pulled away and smiled through his tears. 

“I have to go.” 

Bodhi watched in pain as the man he loved walked away.

—-

Bodhi’s sister helped Bodhi pick out an outfit, and even wove some flowers into his silver crown. They didn’t speak a word to one another until it was time for Bodhi to be led out into the garden. 

“Be brave,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

Of all the days to be unexpectedly married, it had to be absolutely beautiful outside. The fall flowers were blooming and the sun was bright in the cloudless sky. Bodhi saw a gathering of people in the distance, and made a slow trek to them, his sister squeezing his hand as she walked beside him. 

As they approached the small gathering, Bodhi was able to make out his mother and father, two people that looked to be about the same age as his parents, and Cass. But between the two families, Bodhi thought he distinctly saw his neighbor, Ardret. Yes, Ardret and his whole family. Bodhi was utterly and completely confused. 

Bodhi’s parents came and took either arm and led him to Ardret. Cass came closer and smiled at Bodhi. He supposed this was the moment his soon-to-be-husband was going to appear behind him, or perhaps come out from behind one of the trees. 

“Prince Cassian, please take Prince Bodhi’s hands,” Ardret said. Was this really happening? Did Ardret just call Cass a prince? No,  _ Cassian _ . 

“My friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the matrimony of two friends, who I am told, met in this very garden many moons ago.”

“That was  _ you? _ ” Bodhi said loudly. Cass squeezed his hands. “Shh, I’m trying to marry you.” 

“You’re marrying  _ me? You’re the prince I was betrothed to?” _

Cass chuckled. “Yes. Shh!”

——

Cassian and Bodhi had been married for several months, and as the first signs of spring appeared, decided it was time for some much needed seclusion. They’d been splitting their time between the kingdoms, not really even having much time for one another. As their horses neared the lake, Cassian finally, really and truly, felt like he was home. 

Ardret had been keeping an eye on their little cottage, making sure it was safe during the winter. They dismounted and walked their horses the rest of the way to the cottage, and once their horses were settled, Bodhi handed Cassian the key to the door. 

“Welcome home,” they said together. 

_ And they lived happily ever after.  _


End file.
